


Dear Daphne

by LegendaryBritinKinlor



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBritinKinlor/pseuds/LegendaryBritinKinlor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin writes a letter to Daphne after their one time together in episode 1.19</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Daphne

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended....
> 
> Was inspired by a pic I saw of Justin and Daphne together their only time in episode 1.19. Not Beta'd any mistakes are my own.

Dear Daphne,  
I’m writing this to you because we had sex the other day and you have freaked out since then. I don’t get why you think this has changed everything between us but I’m here to tell you that really truly nothing has. Not for me and for several reasons.

Daph we have known each other since we were toddlers and have been best friends forever. I tell you all the things I can’t tell anyone. Not my Mom or especially not Brian these days. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life. I love you like you are my sister and I’m scared I will lose you if you don’t accept my feelings are not like yours.

It was just sex for me. It was weird and different and it proved to me that I am 100% GAY. I don’t want to be a jerk about this but the only reason it happened was because you were who asked. I couldn’t have done that with any other girl. I’m just not attracted to your sex that way. Not that I doubted I was gay but it feels good to be certain now. 

I don’t want to hurt you Daphne but you really need to just get over this. I don’t want to be the asshole Brian was to me after my first night with him but other than writing this letter to you I don’t know how else to make it clear to you. It was sex and nothing more for me. I was curious and you asked. You’re my friend, not my girlfriend. I want you to be in my life forever but as my best friend. 

Please think about everything I have said. I do not want to lose you or cause you the pain I had because of Brian trying to blow me off. But I can’t go on with you acting like you expect me to suddenly be your boyfriend now. I love you Daphne I really do but I can’t change who I am. Not even for you.

 

Justin

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and welcomed. It all feeds my Muse!!


End file.
